Frozen Bowties
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: A boy wants to find his mother. A mother yearns to be with her son. A dog father is afraid his son will be taken away. An aunt frozen in time gives the boy clues to his past in his dreams, while an heritage and a curse are the reason why a red haired man wants to kill the boy. And how in the world Olaf made his way into this story? Rated T for lots of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Bowties

Prologue

The summer evening was rainy. And cold. Very cold. Maybe a few degrees out of the ordinary but nothing serious. Or at least, noticeable. The wind howled and howled and it seemed to get colder and colder by the minute. The black hooded young woman ran with a little buddle in her hands. This was the only way. And she didn't trust orphanages. They were dirty and they never treated children very well. So, she wouldn't dare to leave her baby at a stranger's door. Her only option seemed harsh and cruel, leaving a baby inside a box in a cold alley. No one would ever understand her true emotions.

She was getting out of control. She couldn't conceal it much longer. Not after what she did to her sister.

Leaving her baby in here seemed to be the best idea. She had high hopes for him. Someone would find him and adopt him. She just knew. Motherly instinct. Her baby was destined to great things. So she won't stand in his way. She was poor. Really poor. Her parents had left her at her own luck. She didn't have anything to give him. So the only thing she can give him, was her distant love and her blessing.

He looked so delicate. So fragile. She wouldn't dare to make full physical contact. She would just freeze him up. But at the same time she wanted to touch him. To fully hug him.

"My baby boy…" she started. "I know you don't understand me. You are too young. But that is the best time to learn." The baby looked at her. "I… just want you to know, that no matter how far I am, I am with you." The baby tried to touch her face. But she jerked back. "No sweetie. I'm far too dangerous to touch." Still, the baby insisted. "I love you…"

'_So much like his aunt…"_

She remembered a little lullaby. That might calm him enough to sleep. Or at least to stop him from insisting.

'_Don't let them in  
don't let them see  
be the good boy  
you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel,  
Put on a show.  
Make one wrong move and everyone  
will know.'_

Her baby feel asleep peacefully. She smiled.

Maybe one quick kiss on the forehead won't be hurtful. Muah! There. Her first and last kiss to her baby. She rolled him up in the worn out blanket and put him carefully inside the box. One gloved hand carefully touched the baby's check. With a broken heart and a quick I love you, she left a sticky note paper with the baby's name on it.

She heard footsteps. She'd better hide. There was a community garbage can in the alley cross the street. She ran and hid behind it. The footsteps got closer. She kept watching. A white beagle with red bowtie and holding a red umbrella, was walking by.

'_I know him! He is the world's most accomplished dog. Mr. Peabody.'_

She kept watching.

'_Better be him than anyone else.'_

He heard baby cries. He had found her baby. He did. Tears filled her eyes and small frosted patterns started covering the garbage can. Unbeknownst to her. The beagle gently pick him up and smiled at him. Then he started to walk away. With HER baby.

Rivers of salty water felt from her eyes. She did not wanted this. Not her baby being raised by someone else. Not her sister frozen in time. Not her curse.

Curse.

What she once thought of a gift when she was younger, was her worst nightmare. This caused her misfortune. Her misery. As a sister. As a mother.

She watched the beagle walk away with the baby.

"Good thing I know where he will be…"

Her braided silver blonde hair fell from behind her hood. She quickly pull it back with her gloved hand inside the hood. Taking the moment to wipe her salty cold tears, she resumed watching out for her baby. Until both he and his new dad were out of site.

Her tears frozen and little snowflakes started to fall.

'_Conceal… don't feel…'_

The snowflakes stopped falling and she grabbed her body around her arm. A noise was heard from the same alley as she was, she looked back but it was nothing important. It was probably a cat. She stared walking to the opposite side. She had to get back home before it started snowing in the middle of summer. '_Don't look back…' _she wanted to. But she never did. She'll try to control her curse. To one day see him again. To meet him. In person. One day, they will meet again. But until then…

'_Don't let him in… don't let him see… be the good mom you always have to be…'_

Take good care him, Mr. Peabody. Take good care of him.

'_Take good care of Sherman…'_

…for he was the best thing that happened to her, for the first time in forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Bowties

Chapter 1:

Mother's day. A day that was celebrated by all kids and their mothers. He never had a mother. He never felt her gentle hands smooth his hair. He never knew her eye color. He knew nothing about her. So many questions had been in his mind all these years. Was she a red head like him? Were her eyes brown? Was she Spanish? British? Italian? What were her hobbies? Did she liked history? Did he turn out to be like her? Or the opposite? And most important enough: did she ever loved him? Why did she ever left him in that box in that alley? Sherman always wondered this. So did Mr. Peabody.

Sherman always wanted a mother, and Mr. Peabody knew it. But that was something he couldn't give him. His son had asked a long time ago why the other kids had mothers and he didn't. That was when he was around three. He had explained that he adopted him. He found him in a box, but never knew anything of his mother. There was a time that Sherman was so obsessed with having a mother, that he drew pictures of her every single day. He gave it out eventually, but that didn't mean he had stopped wanting a mother.

There could have been lots of reasons why his mother left him in a box. Sadly, the first idea he had was that the woman who gave him birth was heartless and didn't have the guts to leave the kid in an orphanage. The second option could have been that she was a teenager and she was so desperate, she didn't know what to do and just left him there. That's happening very often nowadays. Third, the mother could have been dead and the baby was left to his father to be taken care of. And he was the one who left him there. There could have been lots of reasons. Uncountable.

Mr. Peabody had been lately thinking of using the WABAC to discover Sherman's origins. But it could either be disastrous and traumatic to the boy, as much as it could be happy for him. If the last one was true, he was afraid his puppy would try to find his mother and live with her rather than staying with a simple white beagle for a dad.

He shouldn't think like that. Sherman loved him as much as he loved his puppy. And that was saying a lot.

And since today was mother's day, his son was rather depressed. He didn't had classes today. It was Sunday. He hated seeing his boy like that. So far, he had tried everything to cheer him up, but nothing worked. There was only one thing left to do. Talk to him. Automatically, he moved forward and sat beside Sherman. There was one of Sherman's favorite cartoon on, but he wasn't paying any attention to it.

"So Sherman. What's wrong?" He already knew the answer to that but he wanted to hear it from Sherman.

He stayed there, not moving at all. His eyes momentarily looked at Mr. Peabody and turned away quickly.

"Son?" It was rare that Peabody called Sherman 'son'. The word seemed foreign. Finally, Sherman spoke. But it wasn't the answer Peabody wanted.

"Nothing." Suddenly, the cartoon seemed more interested that the conversation.

Peabody took a deep breath and then spoke again. "Sherman. I know you're feeling depressed. And it is scientifically proven that if you talk to someone else about what you're feeling, you will feel better."

That seemed to do the trick.

"It's about the same as every single year."

Now it was Peabody' turn to look away. Of course he knew. Today was Mother's Day and Sherman did not had a mother to share this day with.

"Mr. Peabody, can we-"

"No Sherman." Here we go again.

"Why? You never told me why." Now Sherman was getting frustrated.

"Because, Sherman, I don't want you to get hurt." It was Peabody who was getting frustrated, even though he didn't want to.

"Why would I get hurt?!" Now, Sherman, you don't raise your voice against your dad.

"Because you don't know if she didn't want you! If it was that way, would you be heart broken?" Sherman looked at Peabody with wide eyes and an understanding look. "Sherman- if we do this, would you be able to take it all in, in case that was the situation?" Peabody asked sadly.

Sherman now understood why his dad never took him to the past to meet his mother. He looked away in deep thought. Would HE be able to take it all in? He had always wanted to meet his mother, but now he had doubt. But if he choose to travel back in time and see who she was and why she left him there, it would answer all those questions.

"Yes." Sherman looked at his father. "I want to know who she was." He felt more determinate than ever.

Peabody looked at him sadly. He did not wanted his puppy to suffer like this. But he didn't want him to suffer by never knowing his mother. It was one way or another.

"Ok Sherman, we'll go." He got up and started walking towards the WABAC room. "We better go now before I change my mind." He kept walking.

Sherman, now looking exited, turned off the TV and started walking behind Mr. Peabody. He was finally going to see her. He was finally going to know the answers. Suddenly he got nervous. Will he be able to take it all in? Was he ready to know? He was scared, but he wanted so much to meet her… Is not like his life could be turned upside down.

Would it?


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen Bowties

Chapter 2:

Elsa walked back and forth in her vast home office. Her hair was brushed into an elegant pony tail and she wore a dark blue summer dress, a jeans jacket, teal blue leggings, black shoes and teal gloves. Her make-up consisted in her regular colors, eye liner, pink and blue eye shadow, mascara, blush and transparent lip-gloss.

'_It's just a little book signing. Nothing to worry about. Then, you can return home and shut everyone else out.'_

You see, Elsa was a worldwide famous writer. She wrote about everything. From books of science and math, to romance and myth. She even wrote kids tales. All her books were translated to more than 44 languages. Most of them turned out to be trophy winners. In between her most appreciated books, there are 'Physics: A guide of the Basics', 'Love in Africa', 'You and I' and lots of more.

Elsa was also paranoid. She was always looking for danger behind her back. Not many get to know her personally. Many men say she's quite the beauty (since she has to take her photo for the back of the book) but they also say she's quite the mystery. It was true. She was an anti-social to everyone. The strange thing about her is the gloves she always ware. Many believe she has a thing for dirt. But this information was not all true. She didn't like dirt, but that wasn't the reason she wore gloves. She's not that extreme.

"Mrs. Elsa?" Emma, Elsa's trustworthy assistant took a peek inside the studio. "I believe we are a little late. The car is waiting for us." Elsa hesitated.

"One more minute?"

"Mrs. Elsa…" Emma fully entered the studio and knowing her boss's tendency to avoid physical contact, or any other living thing five feet away from her, she stood seven feet away from her. Tucking away a brown lock behind her ear, she spoke. "The publishing company has been insisting on this for two months. Now that you finally agreed, you can't turn back now. You know how they get about it."

Elsa took a deep breath. "Fine." She waited till her assistant was outside and then she followed, shutting the door behind her.

…..

Once at the local book store, she took a seat in front of hundreds of people. She felt nervous. _'Conceal…'_ she had gotten used to it after all these years. She was able to control IT. Well, a little? Ok, she didn't have much control.

The book signing started. Many people greet her and wanted to shake hands with her. Something she obviously didn't want. Instead, she gave them free copies to shoo them away. She faked some smiles, others were genuine. She gave autographs, signed pictures, and had some short conversations. An every time she did this, she was trying to protect people. From what you may ask?

"Mrs. Elsa?" Elsa looked up. A tall man in an elegant suit and red hair stood in front of her.

"You…" She answered rather coldly. She did not wanted to him again. Not after, THAT event. "What do you want?" she still held her coldness towards him.

"I just came to see an old friend. I needed to know how where you." He replied happily. Elsa hated that tone he used towards her. Even more when he used the 'happy tone' on her.

"Get out of my sight..." she simply replied.

"We need to talk." He said, still in his cheerful tone.

"…It can wait. Last one please." She signed the last person's book and left. Leaving the red haired man and Elsa talk about their business. She had sent Emma to take care of some business along with her driver. So there was no one to get her out of this situation.

"If this is about what happened, I'll-"

"No, dear Elsa. It's only about your parents will."

THAT was what he wanted to talk about. What a surprise! Greedy bastard…"Not this again…"

"You remember when we went to hear it? Well, good. Because I want my part."

She looked at him, as if looks could kill. "You didn't get anything. You have nothing of my family. And you'll never will. Aren't you aware of that?"

"Well, I am aware of… HIM."

That did it. She smacked him across the check, leaving behind a red bruise, and a little bit of cold.

"Do NOT, talk about him again. You don't have the right."

Putting a hand on his check. He looked back at her. "As I was saying…" now showing his frustration. "I-"

"You aren't getting any cent." She said coldly. Her parents died a few months ago in boat accident and left it all for Elsa in their will. Hans went to see if they left something for him. Unfortunately, no for him. Her parents changed their will in time, right after the accident with Anna. A divorce never occurred between Hans and her sister. (Yes, they unfortunately got married.) Those things take a lot of time, and right in the middle of it all, frozen Anna came to the picture. He truly believed that, because he was Anna's husband, he'll get something out of it. Bastard. "You don't have any right. Not anymore."

Hans was a very successful business man. He had his own company and everything. She did not understood why he needed so badly her parents' money. Well, money can to that to someone. It can turn them greedy.

"Would you let me speak, woman?!" he took a deep breath and then continued. "I want to remind you, don't you dare to find the brat." That earned him another smack. Elsa usually doesn't touch people because she might hurt them. When it comes to Hans, well, she didn't care if he got hurt.

"You know perfectly well why I didn't keep him with me."

"I do actually. Because you're a freezing monster."

Third smack. Seriously Hans?

"Do NOT talk about me like that." She said raising a finger at his face.

Hans smirked. "Listen. That little bastard cannot appear. Not now, not ever."

"What if he appears all of the sudden?" That was a challenge.

He leaned closer to her. "You want to play that game, uh?" he whispered, making Elsa's spine shiver. "I'll tell you what will happen. I'll tell everyone about your dirty little secret, or I'll kill the brat. Meaning you don't have an heir." He gently tucked one of Elsa's silver locks behind her ear. "And where will all that money go when you die? That's where I come in. I'll make sure that one way or another, I'll get that heritage. I still win if I took out either of you." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I can make it look like an accident, if it comforts you. Maybe I'll take on the brat when I find him and let you live. You are too beautiful to die. Yet." And when he was serious, he meant it. Elsa looked at him. She had always been scared of him, but she'll never show it. She won't give him that pleasure. He knew about her baby, but he did not know how he looked and where he was. That was a comfort. The look she gave him was a challenging one. He wouldn't do that. Would he? He knew what she was thinking.

"Or you do as I say, or I'll damage your sister's frozen body. Besides killing one of you."

Elsa looked at him perplexed. He meant it. If she brought back her kid, he will be her heir, leaving Hans with nothing. In fact, he couldn't get nothing anyway. Not if he wasn't an heir of hers. When Hans didn't have what he wanted, he was very dangerous. She knew that by now.

"Think about it. It's better that way. Oh, and by the way, if you want to get your sister out of the way…" he smirked. "I'll see you tonight."

With those last words, he left, leaving her all alone. Elsa felt like a bomb was going to explode, so she ran without being seen, to the janitor's closet and locked the door. She let IT go. Moments later, the tiny room was covered in snow and ice.

Maybe Hans was right. Maybe she was a freezing monster. What kind of a mother will give up her baby?

If not ever meeting her own child was the best for his protection, then so be it. As long as Hans didn't find him, he was safe. She has basically lived alone all her life. Not meeting her baby won't be different. He is better off without her. He has a better parent after all.

But what about Anna? Hans has keep her inside a freezer all this time. If she didn't want her to get hurt in her frozen state, she had to go with Hans whenever he said. That has been the deal since he married Anna. It was the deal way before she froze her up. It only disgusted her to think about tonight. Yuck!


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen Bowties

Chapter 3:

The door to the WABAC opened. And both father and son stepped inside. Sherman noticed that his father seemed distant. Everything he wrote in the WABAC's keyboard was automatically. He knew every single letter and number by heart. It was the date when he found him in that box. With a few more typing, Mr. Peabody hesitated on pressing the red bottom.

His son was looking at him. His own paw was hovering over the red bottom. Should he do it? His son wanted to meet her…

Without thinking, he pushed the red bottom and the machine started spinning around, gathering energy for the journey. In a flash, it disappeared. Soon, they found themselves in a familiar worm hole. One that they had traveled so many times together. The journey was silent. Too awkward. But none of them found words for each other. When Mr. Peabody finally stopped the WABAC, he grabbed two rain coats and handed one to Sherman. This was a time they both existed, so they had to cover themselves.

It was a rainy evening. Both father and son climbed down the stairs of the building they had landed and hid behind a dumpster, which was across the alley were Sherman was found. Any minute now, the woman that gave birth to Sherman would appear and leave her own son. The minutes passed and no one appeared. The temperature was dropping a little. It was strangely cold.

"Mr. Peabody?"

"Yes, Sherman?"

"Are you sure you put the right date?" Sherman asked worried.

"Yes, Sherman. I did. But I put ten minutes before she left you. Just to make sure we had a hiding spot."

Truth to Mr. Peabody's words, a woman in a black hood and gloves walked by, holding a little bundle in her arms. Now Sherman's attention was on that particular woman. She was young. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a pretty baby blue.

"My baby boy…" she started. "I know you don't understand me. You are too young. But that is the best time to learn." The baby looked at her. "I… just want you to know, that no matter how far I am, I am with you." The baby tried to touch her face. But she jerked back. "No sweetie. I'm far too dangerous to touch." Still, the baby insisted.

Far too dangerous to touch?

Sherman leaned closer, but his dad stooped him. He could alter the past again, which he was not willing to do again. The only thing he could do, was watch.

"I love you…" she said.

He watched his mother sing a soft lullaby. He could not hear it. She was singing really low.

When the baby fell asleep, she carefully placed him inside a cardboard box. Then she wrote his name in a sticky paper.

Oh, no.

She was coming to this alley. Peabody grabbed Sherman and carefully hid behind the under community garbage can. The woman hid behind their previous can. She stayed there for like twenty minutes. So did them. The temperature was getting colder. That was odd.

Then, a younger version of Mr. Peabody, holding a red umbrella, walked by and noticed the baby. Sherman and the present Mr. Peabody stared at the scene before them.

Small and quite sobs. They came from the young woman. She watch them walk by. Her baby being taken away. Sherman wanted to touch her, to tell her that he was fine, that Mr. Peabody had taken good care of him. But he couldn't.

Mr. Peabody watched her left side of her face. He has seen her before. And it was certainly not that day he found Sherman. From where? He should recognize a natural blonde almost silver haired. Not everybody has that color.

Suddenly, Sherman slipped his foot and hit that garbage can. Peabody hurried, he grabbed Sherman's shirt and pulled him behind the can. She was obviously starring. He waited a few minutes. Then looked around. She was gone. But they never noticed the almost invisible snowflake patterns…

Peabody signaled Sherman to climb the latter and get inside the WABAC. He did obediently. His body was doing what his father said, but his mind was on that woman. Which led to the question, what was so important that she just let him there?

….

The ride back home was a silent one. Peabody kept thinking from where he has seen that woman. He hasn't meet her in person. Which only leads that he has seen her on TV, magazines or pictures.

Sherman looked at the blue shiny lights of the worm hole. He was thinking of her. He didn't look anything like her. She had silver blonde hair. He was red head. She had blue eyes. His were brown. And yet, that 'I love you' was all Sherman needed to hear. Straight from his mother's lips. It answered dozens of questions. But the list was vast. There were lots of more questions and new ones being added to the list. Such as, why was she far too dangerous to touch? Was she a criminal? What about the glove? Did she had a thing for dirt?

Peabody looked at his son.

His puppy seamed distant now. He showed no emotions. Sad or happy? He couldn't figure it out. Shocked? It could be.

Soon, they landed safely at home. Peabody turned off the WABAC and both of them walked outside.

"Mr. Peabody?"

"Yes Sherman?" he looked at the boy.

"I want to know her…"

Now this I what he feared about. His boy asking to know his mother. He couldn't say no, even if he wanted to. If she really loved him, there was a reason why she left Sherman in that box. And his son had all the right to know.

It took a lot of will power to say what he said.

"I'll try to find her." And then he went straight to the kitchen.

Sherman smiled. Now he was going to get answers. But first, he had to find her.


	5. Chapter 5

Frozen Bowties

Chapter 4:

Returning to her penthouse in Fifth Avenue, she leaned besides the door. Just came back from Hans' house. It was just a dinner. A horrible dinner. Not just because Hans was there, it was because he was the one who cooked. Yuck!

She started to think of her miserable life. Sure, she has been successful, but her private life was a nightmare. A man had discovered her powers at Hans and Anna's wedding. Elsa left the party early to get her parents' home, where she lived at that moment. He followed her, which took her by surprise and accidentally froze a fountain.

_The man looked at the fountain astonished, then looked at Elsa. _

"_I knew something was up with you." _

_She looked at him scared. Was he going to tell everyone?_

"_I want to propose you something." He said smirking. He had another thing to persuade her._

That was the moment when everything went down fall.

Sometimes, she regrets her decision for leaving her little baby in that alley. But she kept telling herself that he was being taken care of by someone better. Way better than her. She sat down in front of the front door and cried silent tears.

_She hasn't felt well all week. And to top it all, he missed her period! She didn't want to think about the possibilities. But she had been feeling horrible and she couldn't take it anymore. She went to the doctor and he made a few tests on her. The results came by mail after three days. She wanted to make sure she was the first to get the mail. Too bad, her parents did._

More tears came. Her parents forced her to tell them who was the father. When she told them, crying frozen rivers and freezing the entire floor, her parents could not believe it.

"_He made a deal with me. He said that if I didn't sleep with him…" her voice trailed. Her parents looked at her shocked, but with understanding eyes. "He said, he will tell everyone about my powers… and hurt Anna… and you…" she went on as how he figured her powers._

The floor was starting to freeze as her sobs became more uncontrollable.

_Her parents tried to calm her. But she wouldn't let herself get touched. Her mother asked how she manage to control herself while she was with HIM._

"_I didn't…"_

"_That explains the hypothermia he had a month ago…" whispered her mother._

_They understood her. They did everything they could to keep her safe and comfortable in her pregnancy. She was glad they didn't told her to abort. They weren't that kind of persons. _

The trouble started in her middle stages of pregnancy. When Anna found out.

_In the first stages of her pregnancy, she avoided her sister at all cost. It wasn't nothing new. Except for the fact that she was pregnant. And she was going to be a mother. And she looked fat…_

Elsa let more tears fall.

_Anna already suspected something was wrong with her. And she went to her parents' house unannounced._

_That's when she found out._

_Anna. Her beloved sister figured Elsa was waiting to give birth to a baby. Her nephew or niece. Elsa tried to explain what happened. She did. From what happened the day of the wedding, to discovering she was pregnant. She expected an anger tantrum from her, that she was the worst sister ever and she never wanted to see her again, but instead, Anna hugged her. She thanked her for caring so much for her, that she was willing to give up her body._

_She congratulated her. She seemed more happy than the soon to be mother. Elsa was shocked. _

_Her sister was never afraid of her ice powers._

_However, that was the last time she hugged Anna._

She smiled at the memory. A wonderful reminder of who was Anna. She told her and her parents that her husband was being mean to her. He started hitting her, and the best option she had was to pack her belongings while he was gone on a business trip and go back to her parents' home.

_The day she was giving birth, her parents and Anna were there. Anna was starting the divorce transition. She swore she will make the man that knocked up her big sister suffer the 'Anna wrath'. Painfully. They had hired a doctor and a nurse that would kept their mouths shut about her powers. With a juicy payment of course._

She remembered. She had gone through a lot of pain, but at the same time, she felt like the happiest woman in the world. She found a new reason to live again. To control herself.

She wiped a teary eye and went to her room. She lied down flat on her bed. She did not bother changing clothes. She had nothing to do tomorrow, anyway.

_Then, IT happened._

"_No! I can't take this anymore!" said Anna._

_Anna and Elsa had been arguing about this for some time now in the middle of their parents' living room. She wanted to hug Elsa and she didn't want to, but that was ok with her. She had lived her entire life like that. What bothered her was the fact that Elsa refused to touch her son with her bare hands. She worried that Little Red would never feel his mother's touch._

"_Little Red doesn't have the fault of anything! He doesn't have to lead the life that I lived! Without you there."_

"_Anna, understand me! I almost killed him! And I know it's not his fault!" the floor under her feet started to freeze._

"_You didn't do him any harm! That's what matters!"_

"_It was ice on his face!"_

"_It was a little bit of ice that fell from the freezer! For Pete's sake!"_

"_No it wasn't!"_

"_Yes it was!" now Anna was getting frustrated with Elsa._

_Their parents came in to hear what was going on._

"_Elsa, please calm down…" Their father said._

"_I don't want to calm down!" it was snowing inside the house, something that the maker of it did not seem to notice. "I almost hurt my baby! I can't control this curse!"_

"_It's not your fault!" Anna and Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle were getting a little scared right now._

"_Yes it WAS!" ice flew from her hands and accidently shot Anna. In the heart…_

_That same moment, Hans came in._

But she was not going to think about what happened next. All she wanted to do was sleep and forget about her problems. She just wanted to dream about what would have been her perfect life.

To dream about her parents. Of Anna.

Of Sherman.

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Jeje. You thought I will give up Sherman's dad so easily? Just to warn you, you have to wait till chapter 11 or 15 to know… sorry for the wait. And where does Anna fit in all this? You'll find out soon…**


	6. Chapter 6

Frozen Bowties

Chapter 5:

_Sherman walked between a forest. A snow covered forest. He was wearing a brown coat and winter boots. He was also wearing a hat. He kept walking for what it seemed like an eternity. But his feet never hurt. He did not know where he was, but the place was beautiful. The leafless trees had small frozen water drops attached to the trunk and branches, making them look like crystal trees. As he keep walking, he notice that snowflake patterns were appearing on the snow. He leaned closer to inspect it. They seemed to shine. They were pretty. He decided to follow them. He ran. Some kind of newfound happiness emerged from inside of him. Making him run faster. As he ran, snowflakes accompanied him. He ran and ran until he stopped in front of her._

"_Anna!" he gave her a hug._

_The strawberry blonde smiled and lifted him in the air, spinning around. When she finally put him down, both of them were dizzy and fell on the floor. They laughed and laughed until they couldn't any more. So getting themselves comfortable, Anna was the one to speak. _

"_Why did you pick up a winter scenario? You could have pick up summer." She said as a matter of fact._

"_Well, in the real world it's almost summer and it is too hot, so I decided to change for a while." He leaned back and started making snow angels. "I always liked winter."_

"_Well, I'm freezing." Then she realized something "Well, I should be accustomed to that by now…"_

_Sherman knew he shouldn't press the subject. After all, this was the dream world. Nothing here mattered. Anna says that only the pure hearted ones can come inside this particular dream world. Where there was nothing to fear or get worried about. Mostly kids entered, but adults like Anna, it was rare. She leaned back as well to make snow angels._

"_I still can believe that even if my body is a complete frozen Popsicle, my brain still works in the real world. And here." she looked at the trees. "It's a good thing those Dream World trolls know how to have some fun around here. Otherwise I will have turned crazy with boredom."_

_Now it was Sherman's turn to talk. "You never told me why you're frozen up in the real world." Anna hesitated, but acted natural. So with her trade mark smile, she answered "Well, Sherman, there are some things that are better left unknown." She couldn't tell him. It was like breaking a never said promise. _

_When Sherman meet Anna, he was five around the time. He was dreaming of a chocolate milk fountain and then all of a sudden, she appeared. She asked if he could play with her, she felt lonely. She had finally found a way to have some fun. Sherman first though that she was just an imaginary friend. That was until she told him she was dreaming like him. He knew he shouldn't talk to strangers. But she was an exception. She acted like a kid. She was so fun and easygoing and she knew so many games. _

_It was like if for some reason he knew her. _

_Of course, he will never tell her that. She might freak out. But being Anna… You did not know how she was going to react._

_He was about to press the subject, but she interrupted him. _

"_I think you are waking up." She look up the sky. It was turning gray._

"_But I don't want to leave…"_

_She looked at him. "We'll see tomorrow night, little Red." She got up and started to walk away. "Oh, and one more thing." She looked at Sherman. "Tomorrow I'll get a spring scenario." She stared to walk again but then- "She's really quiet and antisocial." Then she left._

"_Wait- what?"_

_Everything started to disappear. _

_He could have told Anna he saw his mother. He could have. But she did not know about the WABAC. And he did not feel like she was the right person to talk to. I mean, she was crazy enough to say random things like 'winter used to be like her' or 'she loved vanilla ice cream' or she sang something like 'Do you wanna build a snowman?' even if they pick a summer background for the dreamland. From who she was talking about? No idea._

…

Sherman woke up. It was six in the morning. He usually wakes up half an hour later for school. He better stay awake, it was a school day after all. But he couldn't stay in his bed. So taking off the covers, he walked towards Mr. Peabody's office. He was always awake at this hour.

And he was right. His dad was typing away in his computer. Maybe he started to look for his mother.

"Mr. Peabody?"

He looked at Sherman.

"Already awake at this hour? You know you still have half an hour before I go wake you up."

"I'm not sleepy." Sherman walked to his dad and sat at a chair in front of the desk. "What are you doing, Mr. Peabody?"

"… I'm looking for your mother." He simply replied.

Sherman looked at him. Peabody always kept his promises. That's one of the qualities he loves from him.

"Brush your teeth and get ready. I'll go make some breakfast." He turned off the computer off and made his way to the kitchen. Sherman did as told and went to get his school uniform.

…

"Sherman, remember to tell Miss Peterson that I'll be picking her up today. Her parents have a special reunion and heavens know how much time it will take them." Said Mr. Peabody.

"Sure thing." Sherman picking up his backpack from the red motorcycle. "See you later, Mr. Peabody."

"See you later, Sherman." He watched his son walk inside the school. While Sherman's at school, he'll try to find his mother. If he finds her.

Where has he seen her?

The road back to the penthouse was short. He was tired of looking for her in the computer. Not everyone appears on the internet. And looking for someone who you only recognize the face, but you do not have name, age or home direction of that someone, well, that made the search much harder. He had been up since five in the morning and found nothing. His eyes felt tired of the computer's constant light. That isn't healthy for anyone. Let alone someone with glasses. He might just read a book to relax a little.

He made way to the library. Yes, he has a library.

Searching through the titles, he found something interesting. He took the book and sat down on the black armchair, right at the side of the window. Just as he sat down the book slipped from his paws and fell on the floor, showing its back side.

He extended his paw to pick it up. But he froze.

On the back side of the book, there was a picture of the author. A Norwegian author. A woman. Silver blonde. Her family had moved to New York in the late 90's. He knew he had seen that woman somewhere.


	7. Chapter 7

Frozen Bowties

Chapter 6:

Six in the morning. Another nightmare. Frozen Anna again.

Stupid curse. If it wasn't for IT, nothing of this will have happened. She would still have her baby with her. Anna will still be here…

She got up and went to the shower. After taking a good long bath, she put on gray pajamas and no gloves. She had the day free, which meant, no people. She fixed herself some breakfast. Strawberry pancakes with honey and orange juice. She smiled. She wasn't a bad cook, not at all. After finishing breakfast, Elsa washed the dishes and went to the living room. She turned on the TV.

The living room was quite fancy, but at the same time homey. It had a Persian carpet on the center with white couches around it. On the wall was a 52' inches plasma TV. The wall's color was dull white with blue Norwegian patterns. On both sides of the room, stood out two black tables with artificial white roses on the center. On wall opposite to the elegant white door, a lonely couch on the side of the window was covered in papers, pens and books. There's where Elsa liked to write. It was her 'inspiration' corner.

Her favorite TV show was on. It was an animated comedy. Yes, Elsa watched cartoons. So what? She did not know how much time she was watching it, but a light knock on her door made her jump. She did not expected visitors. That's what she though until she heard the sound of paper falling. Mail.

Thank goodness it was no one.

She stood up and walked to the front door. Tons of letters, fifty perhaps, were laying on the ground. Probably more fan mail. She pick them up and walked through the white hall into her living room. As custom, she sat down again and separate the fan mail from her normal mail. Forty nine fan letters, one invitation. The letter seemed to be from city hall.

_Greetings!_

_We cordially invite you to the annual City Hall Ball. The best explorers, scientists and writers are invited to this exclusive event, and you are in. this year, it would be a royalty ball, dress as royalty and if you come, you might be able the meet the 'real' royalty. Bring someone with you. It could either be family or a friend. Saturday night. _

_Sincerely,_

_City Hall_

The City Hall Ball. They had never invited her to it. This was quite an honor. All the best of the best will be there. But there will be lots of people. She'll have to wear those forsaken gloves. But as long as the party didn't last long, she'll go. It says that she can bring a friend. Might as well ask Emma.

The best of the best…

Elsa's eyes widened. If Peabody was there, maybe, Sherman will be there too! Elsa smiled. But it faded quickly. But Hans might be there as well. No. Sherman cannot know about her. At least, not yet.

…..

Peabody did not know how much time he spend looking at the picture behind the book. Or at the City Hall letter beside it. If she was a recognizable author worldwide, she might be there. Sherman might recognize her. Peabody looked down, his ears backed. What if she wanted to take Sherman away from him? Like Grunion. He could not afford that.

But if Sherman wanted to meet her. Then so be it. Sherman said he was ready to face her.

Peabody promised he would look for her.

If she wanted to take him away, he will fight for him again and again. No matter what were her 'good' reasons to leave a poor defenseless baby inside a box, it didn't give her any right to take Sherman away. He'll make sure she didn't take him. Nobody would. Not now, not in the next fifty years or so. He still wanted to see his grandchildren, though… um- scratch that.

He'll take Sherman to that ball, and they will meet his mom face to face on Saturday night. That's what they are going to do. Maybe introduce Sherman to the British royalty too…


	8. Chapter 8

Frozen Bowties

Chapter 7:

Sherman walked inside the classroom and took his seat. There were still ten more minutes before the school bell rang. Penny walked in a minute later and greeted him.

"Hey, Sherman. What's up?"

Sherman singed. He looked up to her. Penny knew something was wrong. Her gaze soften.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a lower voice.

"It's about my mom." He simply replied.

Now Penny was just confused. Sherman did not have a mother. Did he?

"You are playing a trick on me." She smirked.

"No, Penny, I…" he was cut off by his teacher greetings and the bell ringing.

"Good morning, class." She smiled softly.

"Good morning, teacher!" the whole class replied. Except for Sherman. He was not in the mood today.

"Hope you had a wonderful mother's day weekend. I know I had a good one." She said cheerfully.

Suddenly, the whole class burst in short small conversations. Sherman could hear some of them. Some kids got to spend the day in the park, others went to restaurants with their mothers, eat ice cream or went to the theater. Others did weird things like, staying home and put pranks on their fathers, made breakfast in bed, or at least tried, and others played Twister all day. There were so many things they did. Some kids complained that many of the activities their mothers did were too boring to them. What he would give to just play Twister with his mother one time. Now Sherman was depressed. He felt the urge to cry. But not here, not now.

"Silence, class, silence. Now, as a project. I want you to write a letter to your mothers. It has to be a story that the principal characters are you and your mom. The trick is that you'll give the letter to her. But, she cannot open it. And in two weeks, she will come at this hour to the auditorium, open the letter and narrate it herself and at the end, they will tell how much each of you mean to them. It's more like her reply. It's an assignment, so take it seriously. It's one grade. You have till the presentation day to do your letter. You can bring as well other members of your family."

Of course, Sherman would do the letter. The problem was: his mother was not there to reply. He took out his history book as everyone else did and started to read the next chapter. Or tried to. What was he thinking? He could just tell the teacher to give him another assignment. He might just write the letter and when the class is over, he'll tell the teacher. The teacher was suddenly called outside and she left the classroom for some good minutes. Everyone stated to talk about their projects. The urge to cry intensified when he heard Elizabeth McCarty, a curly red haired girl, whispering at a friend behind his back. He wasn't stupid.

"Did you remember that Sherman doesn't have a mom?" she whispered. Obviously meant for Sherman to hear. He never liked her. She wasn't like Penny. "How is he going to do the assignment?"

"Yeah, he only has a 'dog' for a dad. No more family beyond that." Her friend whispered back.

Sherman bit his lip. He could not believe it. She was far worse than Penny when they weren't friends.

"I heard that she left him in an orphanage because she didn't care about him." She was probably smirking.

Okay, now that was just rude. He fought back his tears.

"Really? Well, I heard he eats dog food and plays catch with his 'dad'. But he is the one to fetch the stick." The other girl giggled.

He could feel half of the classroom staring at him. Maybe wondering if it was true. Then he heard her.

"Elizabeth. Enough." Penny said to her. It was nice to know someone cared for him in this classroom. Not that Mason or Carl didn't. It just they weren't as daring as Penny.

"Why? You don't want me to hurt your 'boyfriend'?" she said in a mocking tone. The whole classroom burst in laughter. "He's not that attractive. Is that your taste in men?" the whole classroom laughed even more. "You know, you cannot marry 'dogs'…" she was cut off by Penny.

"Shut up!" Penny snapped. He wanted to turn around and see the fight, but he was afraid they'll see his watering eyes. "He is not a dog! He's my friend!"

"Please… you? Want him as a friend? You? That your dad is the owner of the biggest insurance company in New York? Him? A freak? That his father is just one simple dog?!" she was starting to raise her voice, and when Elizabeth did that, trouble usually comes by. "His mother abandoned him! He was probably just an 'accident'!" Elizabeth always wanted to be right, and she was this kind of people that would fight for their points of view, even when they are wrong. She was also the kind that only saw the outside of people. Not who they were. "Maybe you are an accident too, Penny. You can join him in the club if you want…" she said almost boringly. Now the classroom stopped laughing. This was getting out of hand. More than just a little joke.

"SHUT UP!" Penny screamed. "MAYBE YOU ARE THE ACCIDENT!"

_Accident…_

_Abandoned him…_

He could not contain it anymore. He wasn't sure how it happened, but one thing was sure. He might have hit his teacher with the door on the way to the bathrooms.

"Sherman!" his teacher called.

….

Mr. Peabody hurried to the school office. He had received an urgent call about Sherman. It seemed he wasn't the only one. Mr. and Mrs. Peterson encountered him on the way there.

"Peabody!" they said in union.

"I don't know what this is about. We better go to the office. And I also don't believe that Sherman and Miss Peterson fought again." He said before they could accuse Sherman.

The couple looked at each other, then looked at the white beagle.

"Um… Peabody?" Paul started.

"What?" Peabody asked.

"They didn't tell you?" Mrs. Peterson asked.

"Tell me what?" now he was getting worried.

"Penny got into a fist fight with another girl, and somehow, Sherman is involved."

Peabody gulped.

….

Principal Purdy was unfortunately hospitalized because he broke all his bones in a construction accident. The poor man was fixing some random thing in his house until everything went wrong and ended up in the hospital. And since two months ago when it happened, a temporary principal was in charge.

The school's temporary principal was a middle aged British woman with short brown hair and office clothes. She tapped her right index finger on her desk. She was respected by all the students. Because she seemed scary. But in her opinion she was not. But everyone had to admit, she was a big softie when it comes to kids. She didn't like to deal with this kind of situations. She already talked to and calmed down the students in front of her. It wasn't an easy task.

"Your parents will be here in any minute." She glanced at Sherman. "You Ok sweetie?"

Sherman sniffled. "I'm fine." He whispered. She watched him. She didn't like seeing kids cry.

"And your eye Miss Peterson?" she addressed Penny.

"It's better." Said Penny holding an ice pack over her left eye. She glanced at Elizabeth. She was pretty much beaten up. And Penny did not regret it.

"Penny!"

"Sherman!"

The three kids turned around to see a dog and two adults. Sherman ran to hug Mr. Peabody and cried silent tears on his shoulder.

"Kids, I'll have to ask you to wait outside. I need to talk to your parents." The principal turned to Elizabeth. "As for you, I'll make sure Mr. McCarty gives you a good punishment." The principal looked at the girl. This was not going to end well. Elizabeth bit her nails and went outside. The principal turned to Mr. Peabody and the Petersons. "Excuse me for calling at such time." She sat down, so did they. "But this couldn't wait."

The worried parents listened.

"I was told that Miss McCarty started teasing Sherman about something, I presume, really personal." She eyed Mr. Peabody. "Which is a conduct I do not tolerate. And neither does the school. Some other students have told me that Elizabeth's teasing was about Sherman not having a mother."

Now Peabody felt bad.

"But where does Penny come into this?" Mrs. Peterson asked.

"Penny noticed the teasing and went to defend Sherman and put a stop to it." She rubbed her temple, clearly frustrated. "The bullying acts Elizabeth committed did not stopped there. She keep on with the situation."

"But where was the teacher at that moment?" Mr. Peabody said, clearly more frustrated with the situation. His son? Bullied? They better get through him first.

"She was speaking with another teacher just outside her classroom about another situation, the conversation did not take longer than five minutes, but that's beside the point. The events occurred while she was outside, giving Elizabeth the chance to tease the boy." She looked at the parents. She hasn't finished yet. "I was also told that Miss McCarty called Sherman an 'accident'."

The parents gasped. This was far more serious than the time Sherman bit Penny and all the time travel fiasco. It seemed that Peabody was about to explode.

"Penny was asked if she was an accident as well, than she could join the club." Now all the parents seemed about to explode. "After said words, Sherman ran out of the room, accidently hitting the teacher on her nose with the door when she was coming in after hearing all the racket." She took a deep breath. "After he was gone, the teacher came in, to only find both girls wrestling on the floor. Other students have told me she called Penny: a spoiled brat, good for nothing, not pretty, and a 'dog'." She waited for the parents reactions. They were still the same. "Apparently, Sherman and Penny have been rivals with Elizabeth for some time now. They have tried to make peace with her, but she has always refused."

The three parents where silent. Each of them frustrated and worried.

"I'll make sure that Elizabeth gets a good punishment." She said.

The parents looked at her. That wasn't a way to deal with this situation. She was supposed to call the girl's parents. The principal cleaned her glasses and put them on again.

"For you see, I am her mother."

Oh, that explained lots of things.

….

The penthouse seemed too quiet without Sherman's laugher. Even the food seemed to be bad. Peabody did not know how to cheer his puppy. But maybe…

"Sherman?"

The boy looked at him and then at the food again. It was a sign that he was listening. Peabody hesitated, but it might do the trick.

"I found who your mother is…" he said almost whispering.

Sherman looked at him, and for the first time in forever (which were just a few hours), he smiled.

**I know this chapter was pretty sad and most of you hate Elizabeth and hope that her mother punish her badly, but I'll tell you from now, she has a funny part at the end. Keep reading. All will come in it's time. Kristoff and Sven as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

Frozen Bowties

Chapter 8:

Saturday evening. Six thirty o'clock.

Elsa finished putting her final touches to her make up. She had made her hair into a braided donut and another braid run from the right side to the left side of her head. To decorate it, she put a golden tiara with a little blue diamond on her head.

She looked beautiful. She had to admit that.

She was wearing a long teal blue dress with long black sleeves. The dress had some small dark blue, pink and golden designs in the middle, but not much. As usual, the gloves. Elsa ordered this special gloves to go along with the dress color, teal blue. To finish off, she wore a long dark fuchsia almost purple cape. At the end of the cape, purple Norwegian designs adorn it. She defiantly looked like a queen.

_Yeah, the Snow Queen…_

It seemed funny. When she was a girl, she loved that story. Now, it is just a painful reminder of her curse. A queen of ice.

_Of isolation…_

When she was a girl, Anna, her sister, used to call her like that. The Snow Queen. Or princess. Until…

_They both played on the vast living room covered in snow._

_They played with a snowman they built named Olaf._

_Anna kept jumping in the small snow mountains, and Elsa accidentally hit her with her powers…_

Elsa tried to block out the memory, but she couldn't.

_They had taken her to the hospital. She was fine, but the doctors couldn't explain themselves the white strike on the little girl's strawberry blonde hair. Since then, Elsa swore to conceal…_

_Anna always insisted that she was fine. She kept on asking if they could build a snowman together. It didn't matter her powers. Little Anna just wanted to play._

The flashback was finally over. Her assistant, Emma, called her from the living room. She was wearing a beautiful black dress and a tiara. Obviously dressed as a princess.

"Mrs. Elsa? It's time!" Elsa took a deep breath. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show…_

_Put on a show…  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know…_

Elsa entered inside the car. Keeping Emma on the front with the driver. She sighed. The view of the Fifth Avenue seemed more interesting now than to think of the ball.

_But it's only for today…_

But she was going to see her son. Her baby. Well, if he was there.

_The agony awaits…_

No one will stop her. No one.

_To tell the guards to open up…  
the gates! _

…

Sherman was nervous. He was finally going to meet his mother. Or at least see her in person. If she was there of course. He even dressed formally, like a prince, just to impress her. His dad was wearing a similar tuxedo. Mr. Peabody said that 'Elsa', was one of the best writers to ever walk on the planet. That meant she defiantly was going to be there. He hoped. He looked over the crowd. And keep looking. He only saw a bunch of people that were friends with his dad. Well, most of them were friends. Not everybody.

An elderly man in elegant looking clothes, maybe dressed as a duke and lots of medals on his chest (probably fake) walked over to them. He was accompanied by two buddy guards dressed as royal guards. Go figure!

"Ah! Mr. Peabody!" This old man was Norwegian. Was this little fellow a friend to Mr. Peabody, you may ask? Nope. This guy actually tried to ruin Mr. Peabody on numerous occasions. Though Sherman had only seen the guy on newspaper pictures and on TV, he already didn't like him. He always tried to look like someone innocent and would never hurt anyone. What a hypocrite…

"Oh, no…" his dad whispered. He gently pushed Sherman to leave to another side of the room, but the elderly man was fast. Too fast for his age.

"Mr. Peabody! Glad you are here." Like this very author said, the guy is a hypocrite. "I was actually wondering if you will come."

Peabody eyed him. "Well, thank you for your concern." He said sarcastically.

"Well, I only asked. This party isn't meant for animals… or boys."

Now it was official. Sherman did not liked this guy. Peabody growled a little.

"Aren't you going to present me to your son?" He demanded.

"Sherman, this is Mr. Weselonion." He was cut by the man.

"It's Weselton." He said between teeth. His bodyguards frowned. Thank goodness some other man was calling him. Sherman could not bear to see another fight between this two. The last one was in court. On the TV! When he was gone, Peabody turned to Sherman.

"Listen Sherman…" he started. "I'll go with you to find your mother, so keep close to me."

The boy nodded. Now, where to look?

"Hey Sherman! Hello Mr. Peabody!"

The boy and dog turned around. "Penny? What are you doing here?" the girl looked at him. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress and a tiara. _'So pretty…' _Sherman thought.

"My dad owns the biggest insurance company in all New York. The mayor invited him and my mom personally, they are good friends. Did you forgot that? I told you yesterday."

"Well, hello Miss Peterson. Glad you came." Peabody greeted her.

They stood there silence for a good awkward minutes. "So, looking for her?" Penny asked. Peabody's smile fell.

"Yes!" Sherman said excited. Oh Sherman, you are so innocent.

…

Elsa opened the door of the luxurious silver BMW and stepped outside. The night air smoothing her face. She had never seem City Hall so beautiful. It looked exactly like a real royal ball was going on. The scene is perfect for her next book. Several good looking man stopped their conversations to take a good look at her. She ignored them. Her assistant Emma followed her inside, while their driver, Kristoff, went to park the car. Two men beside the principal door stared blankly at Elsa. She recognized them. They were two scientist that won a Nobel Prize each last year. She ignored them as well. But Emma didn't.

"Hello, boys…" she said. She moved a bit of her hair backwards. One of them looked at her from head to toe.

"Emma…" Elsa said. She had to do something about that girl. Emma looked at her and went back to her normal self and keep walking. Before entering, Emma gave her phone number to both of the scientists.

"Call me…" she whispered.

Elsa glanced at her from the inside. Emma walked fast towards her.

"Je Je… they were handsome…" she blushed.

They keep walking inside. Sometimes Emma envied Elsa's unnatural beauty. She was older than her, and yet, men keep gazing at her where ever she went. Why not her? Was it her nose?

They took the elevator to the teen floor. Finally, they reached the party. By the looks of it, they were a little late. They were already introducing the British Royalty to the crowd. A butler asked for her name, to allow her to come in. Once finally inside, Elsa scanned the crowd for a more isolated spot. She didn't need to tell Emma to have fun, she was already giving away her cell phone number to some really handsome guy. She finally found one close to the window. She had a good view and a table as well.

Now, where to look for her baby? Or a white beagle?


	10. Chapter 10

Frozen Bowties

Chapter 9:

It was her. She really was. She was sitting beside a window on the far corner. She seemed even more beautiful than before, when he and his dad went to look for her in the past. He did not know how much time he stood there. He looked at his watch. Well, he stood there for about ten seconds.

"Mr. Peabody?" he did not looked away from her, afraid it was just his imagination.

Peabody looked at his son. But the boy did not looked at him. He was looking at something. Or someone. His gaze followed Sherman's, landing on a beautiful woman sitting by herself. It was time. He gulped. Hope this goes fine. He grabbed Sherman's left hand and walked over her. Thank goodness she was looking out the window. That way, she could not see them approaching. He could feel his boy's hand tense. He was nervous, so was he. But there is no turning back now.

Penny decided to stay away from this. This was family matter. She walked towards her mother, who was speaking with some old guy with two bodyguards. From Penny's point of view, she could see clearly Mr. Peabody and Sherman walk towards she silver blonde woman. She did not wanted to be an intruder in that matter, but she did wanted to see the woman's reaction. What was her name again? Oh, yeah. She is that Norwegian writer, Elsa.

She keep looking to the world outside the window. That's how her world has always been. Just looking outside the window. Sure she has gone out a few times like this, but she always feared of IT. Would she hurt somebody? That was the same question. Every. Single. Day. She sighed. Sometimes she wished she was never born. That way she could not live this kind of life.

"Mrs. Elsa Arendelle, I presume."

She mentally sighed. Probably just another man insisting on a dance. When she turned around, she was right. He asked her for a dance. She dismissed the guy with the excuse she was not feeling well. When he was out of sight, she sighed again. She wanted to date someone, but she couldn't. She looked outside the window again. She felt so out of place in here. So many people enjoying themselves and she could not. Life was unfair.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Elsa. May we have a word with you?" Heavens please, let him not be someone who wants to dance with her. She turned around.

She suddenly wished he was a man who wanted to dance with her.

_Oh crud…_

He was a white beagle dressed in a very expensive looking tux and a silk red bowtie. Besides him, a boy with red hair in a similar tux with a black tie as the difference.

Sherman.

No. no. no. Not so soon. She could not see him yet. He still those black glasses. _'At least he has a part of me…'_

"Yes, you may." She simply said. Hope her nervousness was not showing.

"Well, I'm Mr. Peabody. And this is my son, Sherman." _His_ son. She could not argue with that logic. He raised him. He deserves the title of 'parent' way more than her. "May we have a word with you?"

"Um… sure. Please take a seat."

Sherman eyed her. She was well educated. She didn't seem to be the kind of woman who would leave a baby in an alley. They took the two seat that sat across from hers. An awkward silence filled the table.

"So…" she started. Peabody saw her hands. Gloved. Keep robing her fingers. A nervous person. Maybe the kind that has been through many traumatic experiences. "What did you wanted to talk about?" She gave a nervous smile.

It was now or never. "It is a very complicated subject, as you could see." Now Sherman was looking at his father. He seemed even more nervous than the woman in front of him. "It is a matter of family business, concerning Sherman here." He looked at her straight in the eye. "Which also includes you, Mrs. Arendelle."

Elsa's nervous smiled faded. Replaced by an emotionless face. Her hands automatically started squeezing each other. They knew. But, how?

"I know what you are thinking, Mrs. Arendelle. How-"

"How do you know?" she simply said. She didn't seem mad or shocked. Sherman looked at her. She seemed, relaxed. Like she was relieved but nervous for something. She looked at her hands.

"That may be another story for another day. But may you answer our question. Why did you left him?"

She looked at him. Her right eye brow raised. "That may be an answer for another day." She looked outside the window. "I am not ready to answer." Her eyes seemed distant. She sighed. "All I can say, it's that what I did, I did it with good reasons." She looked at Sherman. For the first time, both of them looked each other in the eye. "I don't trust orphanages."

Oh, screw it. As long as she was careful…

"I will tell you why I did what I did. But not today." She looked at Peabody. "Or at least not here."

Sherman looked at her with those big brown eyes. Oh dear, this was not going to be easy. Not with those adorable eyes and glasses staring at her…

…..

Penny looked from the other side of the room. They seemed to be talking peacefully. That's a relieve. She expected the woman to run away, leaving her poor friend without answers. She better don't. Or she will face the Penny Peterson wrath. Nobody will hurt her crush- wait, did she thought that out loud?

Wait another minute, was that Elsa Arendelle? The Norwegian author? Sherman had to introduce her to his mother. She admired her so much! She had every book she had wrote. As long as they were fit for her age of course…

…..

"Ladies and Gentleman! May I get your attention, please?"

Everybody looked at the stage. It was adorned with elegant flags, flowers and many other things that looked like royalty. The chubby mayor stood there with all his pride.

"Welcome and thank you for coming." He scanned the crowd. Now that he had their full attention, he could begin. "It's nice to have such wonderful people in this room." A round of applause burst.

Elsa was not listening, however, she had more important business to attend to.

"When can you tell me?" Sherman asked her. It was the first time her baby addressed her. She looked at him. "I'll give you my phone number and my address." She rode them down on a napkin. Hey, has a writer, she needs to be prepared so she always brought a pen with her. "You two can come to my house and we will talk about this." She blushed. "As you can see, I'm not a very social person." She handed Sherman the napkin. Sherman looked at it and then stuff it on his pocket.

Now… what? Geez, this is really awkward.

"-so, please I want you to receive an extraordinary business man, Hans Southernisle!" the mayor said. Everybody clapped and cheered. Everyone except Elsa.

She could not hear anyone. Everything seemed to be slow. Her breathing was accelerating. She felt a soft furry paw on her gloves, she instantly took her hand back.

"Mrs. Arendelle, are you okay?" He asked. Worry was obvious in the tone he used.

She looked at Mr. Peabody. She did not said a word. In fact, she wasn't sure what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Frozen Bowties

Chapter 10:

No. No. No.

Hans couldn't be here. He was not invited. Oh, wait. He is the head of a scientific company. He is a scientist. So he can be here.

Damn it… damn it all…

"Greetings everyone!" he said.

Greedy hypocrite frozen hearted bastard.

He keep on speaking about his company and how it has grown in the past eight years. Yeah, the years Anna has been frozen. The eight years she had to send her baby away because of him…

Elsa's heart rate accelerated. Sherman was here. Peabody was here. She was here. Hans was here. People were here. Equals to trouble. He cannot see her with Sherman or things are sure to get ugly. She slowly rose from her seat. But Sherman stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, obviously saddened that his mother was leaving. She looked at him.

"I can't be here for so long. I will explain tomorrow when you come to my house." She turned her back at him. She could not see his expression. She didn't want to. She didn't want to look at his cute glasses. She attempted to go as quietly as possible between the crowds. But a beautiful woman like her can't go unnoticed. Oh, the luck…

"Mrs. Arendelle! What an honor!" she recognized this old man. He was Mr. Weselton. The head of Weselton Hospitals. He hired the best scientists and doctors. He was obviously going to be here. Still, Elsa did not understood how that guy could handle a hospital chain. By the looks and many reports, including then one he had that fought with Mr. Peabody, he was a greedy man. That's why she did not liked him. Not with her experience with that kind. "It's not every day you get to see such a rare and exotic beauty. I'm Mr. Weselton as you may know." He was followed by his two body guards.

"Yes, I am aware of who you are." She looked back at the stage. Hans was still talking. Good, that way she could go away. "I must go. Nice meeting you in person." She walked past him and his bodyguards.

"She likes me!" the old man squealed.

She had a little bit of trouble walking past the crowd. It was just holding her back. She took one last look at the table she was sitting just a few minutes ago. With her son. Her son was there with her. And he just wanted to meet her, to spend time with her. To know his mother. She was happy because of that. But they could never be together like a mother and son should be. Sherman was looking for her; he did not seem to notice her staring at him and the white beagle. Mr. Peabody. She will never thank him enough for the being the only one who took in her son when no one did. She looked away. She could not stand this. She'll wait till tomorrow.

She tried to pass some more people. Only to be spotted by 'you know who'.

"Elsa! Good to see you here!" said a voice behind her back. She feared that voice. This meeting was exactly what she wanted to avoid. She turned around any way. Instantly, she wished she didn't. Hans was wearing that 'happy' smirk on his face. The jerk. "I honestly though you'll never come."

He was walking towards her; dangerously close. Too close for her taste. She just stood there. Her eyes widened and her legs trembling. He knew he was intimidating her. And he did a good job. She will congratulate him for doing a good job, if she didn't hate him that much. When he was face to face with her, his expression changed to a more dangerous looking one. "I saw you with the brat."

**S**ugar. **H**oney. **I**ce. **T**ea.

…..

Sherman looked over the crowds, but no silver blonde to be found. He wanted to cry. She was leaving him again. And if she looked like she cared about him, she was as a good actress as Idina Menzel! Why did he wanted to meet her anyway? Why did he wanted to meet a woman who left him inside a box? This whole situation caused trouble. He shouldn't have asked Mr. Peabody to use the WABAC in the first place. Like some wise people say: some things are better left unknown. She said she'll be waiting for them tomorrow at Fifth Avenue. But the info she gave them, was it even true? His dad had warned him about something like this, but he didn't listen. Now, he just wanted to go home. The only home he ever had.

Mr. Peabody looked at his son. He shouldn't have agreed with Sherman in the first place. He should have listened to his parenting instincts and never agreed on looking for her. Now he had to throw away some good books for the sake of Sherman's sanity. If he sees all those books with her picture again, he won't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should trust Elsa, either.

"Sherman, let's go home." He gently grabbed his son's hand.

Sherman followed him. Home. Yeah, his bed, PJs and pillow were calling him. On the way back to the elevators, they stumbled upon the Petersons.

"Hey Sherman! So, how was your meeting?" Sherman looked at Penny. Her parents were eagerly listening. "Sorry, had to tell mom and dad. They are really big fans of-" then she noticed Sherman's expression.

His mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh Sherman, I'm so sorry." She had no words for that.

"It's ok Penny, we were just going home anyway." Mr. Peabody never ever called her 'Penny', unless he was serious. And it seemed the situation they were in was really serious.

"We were leaving too. Maybe we can go all together now for some ice cream!" Mrs. Peterson said, always the cheerful.

Sherman looked at his dad, asking permission.

"Ok, I guess ice cream will be good for now." He smiled gently. The Petersons, Mr. Peabody and Sherman found themselves walking towards the elegant staircase. But something stopped them there. A woman was being pulled by her arm.

…..

"He is not my son. He was just a kid with his father who were asking for an autograph." She argued. This seemed to be the fifth or tenth time she said that to him.

"Still, I am not convinced. You seemed to talk to them very well, and they did not seemed like fans to me." He cleared.

Now Elsa was beyond frightened, if it even existed something beyond that. _'Conceal…'_ she mentally repeated. There were so many people here. She could hurt any of them. She could hurt Sherman. But she had to swallow that fear and be brave. She could not give Hans the pleasure of seeing her like this. She just couldn't.

"I still don't believe you."

Nobody was watching their little argument. They were too distracted with the party to do it.

He leaned just inches closer to her face. She paled. This was the stage where she couldn't hide her fear of him anymore. He knew her so well, he always knew were to strike. "You know what I will do. Thank for cleaning the way for me. You just executed him and yourself." He chuckled and moved one step back. What she did, or at least tried, it seemed he already waited for it. Her hand aimed at his left cheek, but his right hand stopped her in midair.

"You are not to touch me again, Mrs. Arendelle. He took off her glove. She jerked her hand away. This was bad. Really bad.

"Leave her alone!"

Elsa looked at her left side. Surely, this day couldn't get any worse. That didn't mean that she wasn't grateful with Sherman for trying to defend her, but the innocent boy just bought them two tickets for an eternal visit in heaven.


	12. Chapter 12

Frozen Bowties

Chapter 11:

Peabody looked at the author and the man that seemed to intimidate her. He recognized him. He started to talk at the stage just around the same time Mrs. Arendelle left him and his son. And it seemed Sherman realized the same. This man scared the woman to the point of running away. How nobody could paid attention to this? And it seemed that his son had forgotten his earlier emotional racquet. Because he went to her rescue.

"Leave her alone!" Those three little words were enough to grab the attention of half of the crowd.

Elsa and the red haired man turned to look at them. Peabody did not liked the stare that man was giving his son. From the looks of it, he seemed to be pretty dangerous. Elsa took away her ungloved hand and kept it close to herself, covering it with her gloved one. The man turned to talk to Sherman.

"And just who you are, little boy? Can you see we're having an adult conversation?"

'_Sherman, don't even-'_

"I'm her son." He simply said. Everybody gasped and started to whisper. The crowd started gathering around them, between them were the Mayor and Mr. Weselton with his bodyguards. The man, Hans, turned to Elsa.

"Is this true?" Hans asked. Peabody could see the tiniest of smirks on his face. Something was definitely wrong in here. He did not liked it.

Elsa looked between the boy, the dog and the people that accompanied them. Probably friends. She eyed Hans. She hoped her baby will forgive her, that is, if he has forgiven her from leaving him.

"No… He just confused me with someone else." she felt awful about this. She could feel her eyes starting to water. _'Not here. Not now. Conceal…'_

Ok, something was definitely wrong. She seemed ok with Sherman earlier, but negating him as her son? There's more to this problem than Mr. Peabody thought. Maybe it was her pride, or fear. He eyed Sherman. He was biting his lip. Oh dear. When this happened, it meant his son was about to explode.

"Sherman-" he tried to calm him down, but it was no use.

"No, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman turned to face Elsa. "How can you just negate me?! We were talking just fine a few minutes ago! And you were admitting you were my-"

"I confused you with someone else, too." Elsa hugged herself. She hated herself. She just wanted to die and leave this hell. "I'm sorry." She turned to the elegant stairs' double doors. She tried to fight her tears. They might get frozen if she let them go.

Mr. Peabody frowned. What she just said was just rude. Sherman was going to follow her, but his dad stopped him. But he could not stop his big mouth. Oh Sherman, when are you going learn?

"Why? Why do you have to be this cold towards me?"

"Enough boy. I already said I confused you with someone else. So let it be." She said. Her breath accelerated. '_In, out, in, out…'_

"Let it be?!"

"Sherman-" Peabody started, but he did not listen.

"Why did you left me?"

Elsa kept walking. Just a few more steps towards the stairs and all this will be done for. That was a question she could not answer right now. Elsa just ignored him.

"Did I ever mattered to you?!"

"Emma, we are leaving." Elsa addressed a young woman, probably her employee, who was stuffing her mouth with cake.

"Why?!" she asked with her mouth full.

"We just go, ok!" the woman called Emma resisted.

"Can I stay? I can call a taxi." She gulped down her cake.

"Whatever…" she replied rather rudely. This was the true curse, she was destined to be alone forever.

"Did I ever mattered to you?!" Sherman asked again, this time louder.

Elsa was about to open the door when he said that. She could not control herself. '_Sherman, you always mattered. Everything I have done in the past was for you…' _

"You aren't even brave enough to admit it-"

Nobody expected what happened next.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" her bare hand went flying backwards, towards the crowd. When she opened her eyes, she saw the look of terror everybody had; she realized she let it go. Ice surrounded her in a semicircle. It looked dangerous. Even Emma looked at her; scared of her. Her cake plate fell from her hands. Elsa looked at Sherman. He was scared, not because of the ice, but from her. Then she eyed Hans. He was smirking, which made her realize, he knew she was going to lose it.

"Witch…" someone whispered. She looked around the crowd. She wished she didn't. "MONSTER!" Mr. Weselton screamed and hid behind one of his bodyguards. "I knew there was something suspicious about you…" he said dangerously.

Elsa looked back at Mr. Peabody and Sherman. "Mom…" Sherman whispered. That only word staved her in the heart.

Elsa took two steps back and with her gloved hand, she opened the door and made a run for it. He could hear screams upstairs. "GET HER!" someone shout. She had to run. She could not get back home. That will be the first place they'll look for her. She ran through the lobby scaring a few maids and opened the front doors.

Oh dear…

She did not expect the whole city to be outside. Many people recognized her.

"It's Elsa Arendelle!" many shouted. She panicked. So many people she might hurt. But she had to pass through them to get to a safe place. But it seemed impossible to get pass them.

"Can I get an autograph?" a girl asked.

"Nice to see in person!"

"You look beautiful!"

She looked around her. A woman with a baby. Smiled at her. "Mrs. Arendelle? Are you ok?" she could not take it anymore. She took a few steps back from the people. She tripped and her bare hand touched a fountain. It froze. Now the people surrounding her started to back away. Suddenly, the front door to city hall open. Mr. Weselton and his body guards were there along with some police guards.

"There she is! There is that monster!" he signaled her. By now, all the citizens back away from her forming a circle, others started running. She put her hands in front of her. A vague attempt to defend herself.

"Please!" she begged. "Just stay away!" her bare hand shot some ice towards them, freezing the doors and knocking down those people. Mr. Weselton got up. "She attacked me! Did you see that chief?" he asked the police chief beside him.

"Yes, I did." He signaled her. "Elsa Arendelle! You are arrested for killing attempt and property damage!" he signaled the police to get her.

"Please, stay away!"

She accidentally shot more ice towards them and the police backed away. They did not sign up for this. She started running towards the street. At this point, every citizen that was there started running in random directions. It was chaos.

"MOM!" she heard. She turned her head. There Sherman was running towards her! She had to run. He was fast, but she was faster. Mr. Peabody was running behind the boy on his four legs to keep up with him. "SHERMAN!" he called for the boy, but he did not listen.

Elsa kept running. Central Park was not far. She could lose him there. She kept running. She never ran this much in her life, but with fear, well, anybody would do the same. Run. Just like those people back there. She reached Central Park and ran in random directions between the trees, trying to lose them. But Sherman did not lost her. And Mr. Peabody did not lost Sherman. She reached the lake. She could not surround it, it was too wide for her. The only way was to… cross it. But how?

"Mom!" he was close. She looked back at his direction and her foot feel on the water, freezing that spot. That was it. "Mom!" he was here. Just a few steps closer to her, and the white beagle was as well. They were looking at her. She had no choice. She put her foot, freezing the water. And she started running. Towards the other side.

"Mom!" Sherman was about to run behind her, but Mr. Peabody stopped him.

"No Sherman! It's too dangerous to walk on ice!" he panted like dogs do. Sherman looked at him, he was ready to cry. "I don't understand any of this Mr. Peabody…" he sniffled. "I don't…"

Peabody watched his son as he sat down on the grass, he did as well. Sherman watched his mother running until she reached the other side of the lake and ran towards the trees. And then, he lost her out of site. "I don't get it."

Peabody would have laughed at that comment if he had made a joke his son did not get. But now, it was not a good time. Something cold touched his nose. He looked at the sky. Something white was falling.

Snow.

…..

Elsa reached the other side of Central Park. Many may wonder how she ran all that, but anybody scared enough would not care how they did it. She sat down on a bench and took out her I-phone. Frozen, but it worked. She dialed the number of her driver and friend and waited for an answer.

'_Hello? Elsa?' _A man's voice could be heard.

"Kristoff? I need you to pick me up"

…..

Mr. Peabody and Sherman went back to city hall. It was a house of chaos back there. And now even more that it started snowing. The Petersons spotted them. They walked towards them.

"Sherman! What happened?! It's snowing!" said Penny holding her dad's tux around her. The snowing just started and people were already getting jackets to cover themselves. Sherman looked at his friend.

"She ran away." Peabody said for his son. "We better go home. You are welcome to come to the penthouse."

"That will be really nice, Mr. Peabody, thank you." Said Paul.

"There they are!" Mr. Weselton walked towards the small reunion. He put a finger towards Peabody's nose. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?! Listen Mr. Weseltonion-!"

"WESELTON! IT'S WESELTON!" the old man stomped his foot on the ground. His face was so red with anger, he might as well thaw the falling snow.

"Whatever!" Peabody snapped. Nobody has ever seen him snap at someone, well, except for Weselton that is. "What do you want?"

"That woman cursed this land! It's snowing right at the beginning of summer!" he looked at Sherman. "You are supposedly her son! Are you a monster like her?!" he hid behind his bodyguards for protection.

"No! I'm completely ordinary! And she is not a monster!" he snapped at him. Now he knows why Mr. Peabody dislikes this guy.

"Well, she has to pay for her crime!"

"What crime?" Penny asked, getting annoyed with the old man.

"For trying to kill me with her ice that's why!" he snapped at the girl. Too bad Weselton, Penny just added you to her enemy list next to Elizabeth McCarty.

"You slipped on ice!" Mr. Peabody cleared for him.

"Her ice!"

They kept fighting on and on. None of them noticed a red haired man looking at them from a distance. He took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

'_Hello?'_ a woman's voice was heard.

"Miss Johnson? I want you in my office immediately. And invite Mr. Weselton as well."

…

The car ride was long and silent. The adrenaline Elsa felt in her body was melting away, being replaced with the urge to cry.

Her childhood friend and driver, Kristoff pick her up hours ago from Central Park. He knew about her powers, of her life, of Sherman. He was her childhood friend, and the only one she could trust with everything. She remembered he always had a crush on Anna. But when she married that 'monster', it broke Kristoff. He had always been someone of poor resources, he never got to study in college so he had to take whatever job he could find. Her father, by the time he was alive, gave him the job as a driver, and he has been her driver ever since. He was the only one she could trust all these horrible years, beside her parents when they were alive.

Speaking of Anna and her parents, the accident with her little sister was to never be talked about. Hans took her away from them, saying that if they said a word of this 'kidnapping', he will spill out Elsa's little secret and accuse her of murdering. It was his word vs hers. He could say he was trying to find a cure, which was a believable excuse. That meant, it was either jail for her or being in a lab to test her powers. Hans will have won. So her parents agreed. She could not take the burden of living under her parents' roof, so she got her own place with the money she was gaining from her first books.

But she did not wanted to go into detail with that. The car stopped. They both got out. They were far away from the city now. They were in the mountains.

"Are you ok with this, Elsa?" Kristoff looked at his friend. Nobody should suffer like her. Well, except for Hans.

"I'm sure. Thank you. It's better this way." she would have hugged him. But she couldn't. "Thanks for all." She started walking towards the mountains. Kristoff promised he will visit her soon. Where ever she was going that is. She entered the woods that surrounded the mountains. Kristoff stood there until he lost her out of sight.

…

She walked up to the highest mountain. It was snowing. But it was not her fault. These mountains were always covered in snow. She was almost at the top.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
not a footprint to be seen._

The snow was flawless. She never considered it like that. She always considered snow as a constant reminder of her curse.

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried._

She never wanted any of this! None of it! Why her? Why was she the one to carry this curse? She looked up the sky. The thought seemed selfish, but, couldn't someone else carry it?

_Don't let them in, don't let them see.  
Be the good girl you always have to be._

Since little, she knew she had to stay away from people. He never wanted to conceal, she wanted to be free and show the world what she had, but not everything turned out like she wanted it to. But up here, she wouldn't care. She couldn't care!

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know!_

She took off her other glove and threw it into the air, she didn't need it. Here, she was free. It was time to let it go.

_Let it go, let it go!  
Can't hold it back any more._

She let out snow from her hands. She never thought it will feel so go to let it go. She twirled them making a small snowman from thin air! Amazing!

_Let it go, let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door.  
I don't care what they're going to say.  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway._

She did not needed a stupid cape to cover her back. She will never need it again. She decided to walk further into the mountain.

_It's funny how some distance,  
makes everything seem small.  
And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all._

She never though that running like now could feel so great! She wanted to test what she could do. She could not believe she wanted to embrace it.

_It's time to see what I can do,  
to test the limits and break through._

An ice bridge? That was something unexpected. She like it. She also liked her singing voice.

_No right no wrong, rules for me.  
I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go.  
I am one with the wind and sky.  
Let it go, let it go.  
You'll never see me cry._

She made it to the other side of the mountain! She never knew what she was capable of! She stepped hard on the snow, making a ginormous snowflake.

_Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay.  
Let the storm rage on._

This place was perfect. She never smiled this wide in years. Her hands rise up to the sky, commanding the ice.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground.  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back; the past is in the past!_

She threw her crown. A sign of throwing away an old life, and starting a new one. One without fear.

_Let it go, let it go.  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn._

She commanded her powers and made a beautiful sparkling blue dress with a delicate piece of cloth with different snowflakes patterns hanging from behind.

_Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand, in the light of day._

She threw her hands to her sides. Watch out world! Here come the new Elsa Arendelle! The Snow Queen!

_Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway...  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my God… 100 reviews?... I got to love you all…**

Frozen Bowties

Chapter 12:

Hans walked back and forth in his dark office. A new plan, that's what he needed. That little mother/son reunion back there ruined everything. But since Elsa ruined herself, he could use this to his advantage. She was out of the way now. So everything else was piece of cake. He only had to change the plans. He could no longer use frozen Anna to persuade Elsa if he didn't know where she was. But it would be wise to keep her just in case. He had a new objective now, anyway.

"Miss Johnson, I need you to locate Sherman Peabody for me."

A woman sitting in his chair looked at him. Hans could only make out her eyes. Her other features were covered in shadows, impossible to know who she was if you weren't Hans.

"That's easy." She replied with a dangerous voice, one that Hans liked. "The big white penthouse in the middle of the city."

Hans stopped at his tracks and looked at her. "So you are saying the little brat was in New York all along?"

"Geez…" she leaned forward on his desk, but her features could not be seen. "Men can be really stupid. But you are excused; you didn't know how he looked anyway." Her perfect white teeth showed her flirty smile.

Hans smirked at her. "Well, women are very emotional. That's their flaw."

He resumed walking back and forth. "Is Mr. Weselton coming?"

"Yes." She leaned back in her chair. "He can be here any minute now."

Hans walked over a number lock on the wall, a metal door aside it. There was a heart monitor connected to the number lock. He pressed four numbers and the door slid open. Cold air spread through the dark room. The woman in the chair looked behind Hans' back. She was always fascinated by this. The only light filling the room came from inside the freezer. Inside, a blue iced statue stood extending its right hand to the sky and its other extending to its back. The statue itself wore a dress and a cape. Impossible to what color it was. Hans extended his right hand to touch the ice statue's face.

"Oh Anna, if you could only listen. Your big sister just spilled her big dirty secret tonight. And New York is slowly starting to freeze." He smoothed her cheek. "And what can you do? Nothing, of course. You always felt as just a spare, and you were right. You were nothing." He smoothed her frozen hair. "You were so desperate to be loved that you accepted marrying me a month after meeting each other. You should have known I didn't loved you; I loved your money." He removed his hand. "But your sister froze you." his gaze hardened. "You were practically dead and by the eyes of the law, I was widowed, which meant I didn't had any right to your parents will anymore." He looked back at the woman sitting on his desk. "But that is over." She smirked and Hans turned back to the statue. "Your parents died." He smirked. "That was only the beginning of my wonderful plan. You were out of the way, so no need to do anything to you, your sister took care of that." He continued. "The next part of the plan was to execute Elsa, and since you didn't had any family, I get the heritage." His gaze hardened. "But she escaped. And as long as she is alive, I don't have any right." His hands formed into fists. "Even less if that little brat is around."

Suddenly, he had an idea. He smiled softly towards the ice statue.

"I'll just have to find her. Kill her. And pretend it was all an accident." He looked at Miss Johnson. "But I can't do that with a simple gun. It will be too obvious."

"What about a sword? A deadly sword." She smirked.

"Yes. A sword. And then I will make it has if she wanted to kill herself. I believe I have one Norwegian sword back at home. One that Anna gave me as a wedding present." He turned to the ice statue. "Did you hear that, Anna? I will kill your sister with the same sword you gave me! Ha!" he smirked and continued with narrating his plan. "After that, I'll go after the little brat. Wasn't he the apple of your eye? Your little nephew?"

"So, that means we'll kidnap him in his own house?"

"No. We'll wait for the right moment. If it has to be in his own house, then so be it. I don't care. And I won't kill him instantly. Not too soon anyway. I need to have a little chat with him."

"About?" the woman asked.

He turned around and looked at her. Smirking.

The woman was dumbfounded, but smirking as well, after realizing what he meant. But she had doubts about something. "What about the dog?"

"What about the dog? Well, that's why I wanted Mr. Weselton to come by."

"Why?" the voice of Mr. Weselton was heard. Hans turned around to see the small man with his two bodyguards, the three of them had thick winter coats.

Hans turned to look at him, an angered expression clouded his face. "I want to propose you a deal. A very juicy deal."

The small man sat down in one chair, his bodyguards stood behind him. "I'm listening."

Hans' expression softened and he walked back to the ice statue. Mr. Weselton looked at him, wondering why he had a very realistic ice statue in his office.

"This, my dear friend is what Mrs. Elsa Arendelle is capable of." Weselton only looked at him, still wondering.

"She makes ice statues?" he asked. "I know some pretty good ice sculptors if you want to hire one…"

"Close, Mr. Weselton." Hans smoothed the ice statue's cheek. "Elsa froze her own sister, my dear wife, Anna."

Weselton looked horrified. That couldn't be true. It was impossible. But then again, it was impossible to for one single person to freeze the entire city. Let alone make it snow in summer.

"I tried to find a cure, but I couldn't." he looked at the heart monitor. "But she is alive, that's why I never left her." he looked at Weselton. "Her son could be looking for her to bring her back and freeze the whole country. Alongside his dog father."

Weselton's face hardened. That dog was in everything.

"I need your help, Mr. Weselton. I can't deal with the three of them alone. Here's the deal: I'll deal with that woman and her son and as soon as I have them in my hands, you'll do as you wish with that mutt."

Mr. Weselton thought about it. It was a good offer, but what did this man wanted from him? It couldn't be just that…

"What do you want in exchange?"

"What?" the red haired man looked confused.

"Don't play dumb on me. Nobody will have a deal like that just like that for no reason."

"The truth is…" he sighed. "You have contacts with the police department. And to find Elsa, I'll need a search team, and what better than the police department. Most of them are dumb enough for money…" He looked at Mr. Weselton. "She froze my wife. I don't want innocent people to pay the prize because of her."

Weselton looked at him. It was a genuine reason.

"I'm in."

"Perfect." He closed the freezer's doors. He did not wanted Anna melting and returning back to a living and warm human.

…..

_In Dream World, Anna was about to explode. How could that bastard try to hurt her sister and her nephew? Let alone blame her like a criminal? How could he say he loved her when the only thing he wanted was her money? She still could not believe he was so dumb, he did not know she was hearing him. Every. Single. Word._

"_AAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in frustration and pulled her braids. After her outburst, cricket sounds filled the place. She was not done yet with her outburst. She grabbed small rocks from the ground and threw them at different directions, growling like an enraged animal. She took a rock three times the size of her feet and attempted to throw it, but it slipped from her hands and fell on her right foot. That was the third time this week. Her right eye twitched. She bit her lip and her fingers twitched._

"_Ouch…" Carefully (and painfully) she removed the rock and sat down on the floor, rubbing her foot. _

_She remembered she was accidently frozen into an ice statue. Anna sighed. _

_How stupid of her to think Elsa will have change her mind and decided to keep taking care of Sherman. Then, she was frozen. Not intentionally, but still. Only an act of true love could have save her. Too bad those Dream World trolls told her that a little too late. They could have warned her! _

_But she was not going to think about that. She had to think about the present, how could she help Elsa and Sherman?_

_She looked at her braids. Here in Dream World, the white strike she had as a child was gone. Her hair was back to her original strawberry blonde. She realized Hans was wrong. She realized her family loved her. She realized…_

_She was more than just a spare._

Spare? I'm I really just the spare?  
I'm not part of New York, Don't know who I am.  
Just somebody hopelessly in between.  
She was the scholar, athlete, poet.  
I was the screw up, don't I know it.  
But then, who could ever compare?  
Of course they though that I was just-  
a spare.  
Well, I won't care.

_She got up, a smile on her face. She tried to think on metaphors for her song. _

So I'm the extra bottom on a coat,  
in case another one comes lose.  
But if I had to be a bottom,  
why can't I be a bottom that's of use?  
Opps.  
I may lack style, I may lack grace.  
And once in a while I land on my face.

_She tripped over her right foot and landed on her face. She got up and looked at the night sky._

But this little bottom deserve a place  
in the sky!  
This bottom wants to fly-!

"_Wait! Bottoms can't fly! That doesn't make any sense…" she stumbled with a horse show along the way._

So I' a rusty horseshoe hanging up  
over somebody's old barn door.  
And I'll be hanging there forever,  
just wishing the horse had one leg more.  
And maybe I can't be the prefect one,  
maybe I always want some fun.  
But horseshoes need a place  
to run somewhere!  
This horseshoe is more than just a spare…

_She looked up to the sky again._

Someday I'll go back home.  
The home I always loved.  
I will be part of something,  
Not just all alone.

_She sighed. "_If only all this feelings I had in my heart" _she laid her hands over her heart. "_Could mean something to someone! How I love to play that part!"

_A new determination filled her. Her hands turned into fists._

So I'm just the second born sister!  
Who most of the town ignores.  
Like a bottom like a horseshoe,  
like a girl who's bad at metaphors!

Maybe I can't be the perfect one,  
And maybe I don't have a talent of such!  
Just this heart with much so much to share!  
I will never by the heir!

_She started to turn in circles. _"But I'm more than just the spare!" _Until she fell backwards. _

_She sat down, she had to think of something, but what? She was stock in here. But one thing was for sure. He was going to pay, he was going to face her wrath and no one will stop her. Well, if someone could just disconnected her real world body from the freezer, which counted as an act of true love, she could be free and help them. But no one knew about her. She breathed. In, out, in, out… until her eyes widened and realized something. That was the solution. But she had to wait until the boy was asleep._

_She had to warn Sherman. But she had to wait for the right moment. Soon…_

**Wow. This chapter was longer than what I expect it to be, but I had to do this. Loved writing it anyway. I had to write about Anna in the Dream World, and the song she sings it's called 'More than just the spare' from the deluxe soundtrack of 'Frozen'. This song was never shown in the movie, but I think it's lovely and funny. I changed the lyrics a little bit so they could fit into the story. Please review.**


End file.
